


Counting down the days

by yui_alex



Category: Gokusen - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Student love, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 13:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7717297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yui_alex/pseuds/yui_alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small story from one of Yankumis male students about his wishes for the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Counting down the days

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small story I wrote when I was suppose to sleep.  
> You can imagin who the male student are yourself. I have a few favorites, but I did not want to write names.

How would you feel if the woman you loved was standing in front of you every day, and you could not express your feelings. You could not tell your familiy nor your friends. No one except your own thoughts and heart knew, and felt your longing.  
If they knew the consequenses might result in her leaving you by force. For now you could and would not let that happed. 

All you could do was counting down the days untill you could stand next to her, and not just be part of her class. Not just a male student part of the masses. 

Why did she have to only teach boys? Your heart had problems every time she risked herself to protect another male student. From being worried if she got hurt, and your friends being beaten up by mostly strangers. Most of all your heart hurt because your friends got to spend special time together with her, got to see her without her glasses and how far she would go to protect them.  
How beautiful she was during those moments.

You longed for the day when this would change. In the future you would no longer be one of many her students. No longer a student in love with his female teacher, but a man in love with a woman. 

Because of her personality she would not understand in the beginning the depth of your feelings, but you would change her view.  
It might take more than a month, even years but you would make her see. Make her feel something other than a student teacher relationship.  
Make her yours.

Only 17 days left until the show can begin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope to hear your ideas for who you imagend the male student to be,


End file.
